Operation: M.I.N.I.-G.O.L.F.
is the second story in the fifth episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on December 27, 2002 on Cartoon Network. Information The episode starts with Sector V (minus Numbuh 2) running for their dear lives as they are chased by a giant kid named Big Brother (no relation whatsoever to the Big Brother of politics). Numbuh 2 then shows up in a D.A.R.T. and tries to hit Big Brother with it but misses. However, he ricochets about the neighborhood, ultimately hitting Big Brother in the head, and knocking him out. Sector V are walking home, but they don't get far when a golf ball hits Numbuh 2 on the head, knocking him out. When Numbuh 2 comes to, he examines the ball and it belongs to a fellow named Rupert Putkin. He feels weird about Sector V holding his ball and gets it back. Numbuh 5 is surprised that they have champions in mini-golf. Rupert tells everyone sharply that the game is called miniature golf. He then speaks arrogantly about how if he were to play Numbuh 2 "one zillion, billion times", he'd beat him each time. Numbuh 2 promptly accepts the challenge despite the fact that he had never actually played it before. The two are now engaged in the game, which Rupert is very good at, while Numbuh 2 isn't, even though he managed to get a hole-in-one with a crashed plane. Pretty soon, they reach the 18th hole, everything depending on whether or not Rupert can get a hole-in-one here or face living the rest of his life in disgrace. Obviously, Rupert is tense and Numbuh 2 tries to relax him by saying it's only a game. This arouses Rupert's agitation and he frustratingly swings his club about wildly. In the process, he accidentally hits the ball straight up and it lands on the tee. Thus, he loses the game and Numbuh 2 wins. A reporter asks if he will go pro, but Numbuh 2 declines, claiming that mini-golf is dumb. Rupert hears his words. By nightfall, Rupert is still at the course and he finally snaps (as does his club). Back at the treehouse, Numbuh 2 hears the door knocking. He answers and is blinded by a bright light. When he comes to, he is surrounded by the world's historical monuments. He is pleased with where he is until a golf ball hits him on the head. Rupert (now calling himself the Great Puttinski) had shrunken the world's monuments (The Golden Gate Bridge, the Sphinx, the Eiffel Tower, etc.) with the Smallifying/Bigifying Ray and used the monuments as the courses in the Ultimate Miniature Golf Course, which is merely in someone's basement. Rupert had used the ray to shrink both the monuments and Numbuh 2, so they could have a rematch, only this time, Numbuh 2 would be at a "small disadvantage". Suddenly, Rupert's mother calls him for dinner, but he says he's busy destroying his nemesis right now. His mom says he can destroy his nemesis later, but he ignores her, and the game begins. Numbuh 2 is constantly lucky with his swings and makes one hole-in-one after another. When Rupert and Numbuh 2 reach the final hole, Rupert is disgusted to learn they're both tied. But it doesn't matter to Rupert because if he can get a hole-in-one through this hole, the Smallifying/Gratifying Ray will be activated and it will shrink the entire Earth to the size of a golf ball so Rupert can play golf with the entire universe. Numbuh 2 will have nothing to do with taking a shot that can shrink the world, but Rupert says that the miniature Numbuh 2 will be the ball! Numbuh 2 is now tied up and placed on the tee. He tells Rupert that he should not get worked up over a stupid game and Rupert yells, "IT'S NOT A STUPID GAME!" In frustration, he again flails his club around, but he accidentally hits Numbuh 2 with it. Numbuh 2 starts rolling toward the hole that will activate the ray. He reaches the hole and the ray is activated, to Rupert's delight. But Numbuh 2 then goes bouncing about after he gets flung from the hole, finally hitting the ray machine's switch so that it now is switched from "smallify" to "bigify", increasing the size of the monuments and Rupert, too. He starts to get really upset because, with each step, he is destroying his golf course. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 is still bouncing around the room. He finally hits Rupert in the head, knocking him out, while the shrink-ray machine destroys itself on one of the monuments. Back at the Sector V Treehouse, Sector V congratulates Numbuh 2 on saving the world twice in one day. To celebrate, they decide to play ping-pong... with the still-shrunken Numbuh 2 as the ball! Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Villains *The Great Puttinski (debut) *Big Brother (debut) Locations *Minigolf course *Puttkin's basement *Sector V 2x4 Technology *D.A.R.T. Villain Technology *Miniaturization Ray Transcript Operation: M.I.N.I.-G.O.L.F./Transcript Trivia *This is the first episode to focus on Numbuh 2. *This is the only episode where the Great Puttinski is the main antagonist. *This is the last episode to have premiered in 2002. *Numbuh 5's long hair is missing in some scenes of her in the background. *In the scene with the crocodile-themed mini golf course, several silhouettes are repeated multiple times in the background. Gallery Operation: M.I.N.I.-G.O.L.F./Gallery M.I.N.I.-G.O.L.F. Category:season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on The Great Puttinski